Circa
__TOC__ Summary Cybele Leviathan, Circa, Guardian of the seas who travels along the shoreline visiting both Parvus and the shoreline of the Ocean Clan. She is the most adventurous of the Cybeles and the most mobile despite her size. Description Appearance Circa is a massive "Cheesecake beauty" with a light blue complexion and pale blue accents along her chest, stomach, thighs, arms, the underside of her head fin and the tip of the tail. It is complimented by a magenta coloration along her spines, hands and legs. Her eyes are both a pale yellow accented with her silver necklace pieces and chains. Upon becoming feral, the entire eye will fade to black like that of a shark that's had a whiff of blood. Her eyes lose track of physical shapes and her surroundings become white thin lines accompanied by flickering flame like souls. Each person is painted with a color: Red means an enemy, pink refers to a lover, white is purely a bystander. Becoming feral causes a short loss in memory and it is highly dangerous if impossible to approach her in this state. Personality Circa is a rather happy-go-lucky and overly enthusiastic for someone her size. She is always excited to make new friends but, like any of the other Cybeles, she will put her life on the line to protect the common folk. Circa isn't perfect despite being refered to as a deity among the people. She has extreme abandonment issues and prefers to keep a select few Zora close to her to keep her grounded that she isn't alone anymore. Her kind-hearted disposition makes her easy to approach and befriend. Backstory Several years ago she was referred to as a goddess. The people worshiped her and brought her offerings and gifts. However, she cared not for their presents; having enjoyed their company and blessing their homes with her protection was more valuable to her. Over time, those very people she came to adore vanished and she was left alone, her siblings too far to comfort her anguish. She waited for so long, coming to the surface waiting for the Zora she came to know and love to reappear, to visit her, but the people never came, and the Leviathan began to feel alone. In her distress she flew into a blind panic that caused the seas to grow violent and the heavens to cry. It did not help that her sibling, the Siren Nichi, chose to banish their brother to the Forbidden Sea for his crimes against the people. She was imprisoned to the depths of the deep-sea where not even her cries could be heard. Several decades passed with Circa left forgotten and abandoned, before a Zora named Lionel found her and chose to investigate this giantess. After seeing she was not a threat and could do no harm, he released her from her darkened cavern and once again allowed to see the bright sky. She now travels the seas protecting and saving any and all Zora left exhausted and fatigued, drifting through the waves. Despite feeling whole again serving her duty as a deity, it was not until she met the Zora named Abelard, a lonely Zora raised by Hylians, that she experienced an odd fixation to be as close as she could with him. It was Abel who had truly set her free, having been the one to free her of her chains. After the Banishment of her brother, Hades, she makes a conscious effort to avoid any and all parts of the Forbidden Sea for fear of running into Hades once again. Despite all he has done, she doesn't hate him. Still, what he has become has caused her nothing but extreme anxiety Gallery Circa Transparent.png Category:Original Character Category:Cybele